Heroine from the future
by happycloude91
Summary: Present time, just right after the beginning of the hero interniships. A certain heroine from the future finds herself being brought back in the past, which she belonged to seven years ago. Will she be able to come back in the future? Maybe with the help of some certain heroes-in-training that we know? Let's find out! (IzuOcha)
1. Chapter 1

Heroine from the future (part I)

 **Pitch black**.

Everything was pitch black. Like when you are in a small room, with door and window shutted down, so that not even a flebile ray of light can be fitered in there. Even that pressure, the one that you would instinctively feel when you find yourself completely surrounded by darkness, was there. She could clearly feel it, but she could not understand why.

She began to ask herself if she was sleeping after all, so that she could explain to herself that all the darkness she saw was there because she simply had her eyes closed, nothing less; so she obviously tried to open her eyes, but it seemed that just this basic action would cost her a lot of energy, and she again could not understand why so. But she knew that her answer would be found with her opening her own eyes, she just knew it. Like that pressure feeling that she was still feeling even now.

So, with a lot of struggle, she finally managed to open her eyes.

Her vision was very blurry at first, so she was not able to focus well on her surroundings. She blinked a few times and, little by little, she began to see more clearly now. She felt a bit of an headache, like when you've not had enough sleep, and so, with one hand rubbing her head, she slowly helped herself with the other hand putting on a sitting position, so that she could better understand what was really happening in here.

She found herself sitting on a bed, covered with white sheets in a room that she didn't recognize as hers.

-"Wait...If this is not my room, then where I am now?..."-

She was just starting to panic with this thought when suddenly the door opened, to which she impulsively reacted with covering herself with the sheets, even tough she instantly noticed she was luckily wearing clothes (still not hers though); a middle-aged woman came into view and, as soon as she saw her awake, she lighted up, smiling to her

-"Ooh finally you woke up sweetie! I was beginning to think that you were feeling much more worse than I thought, but now I think that your face has definitely a much better colour than before! How do you feel?"

The girl listened to the kind woman without saying a word, too much confused by this situation, she didn't even know who she was!

The middle-aged woman saw her confused look and quickly added:

-"You must be very scared now finding yourself in a room that isn't yours and seeing a person that you don't know talking to you so suddenly like this, but don't worry my dear, I don' t mean any harm to you. I know that in this situation someone like me could be easily seen as suspicious, but please believe me!"- she finished, looking to her very worried.

Nervously, the girl intensely stared the woman, pondering if she could really believe in her, an utter stranger who was claiming that she didn't want to do any harm to her, in a situation like this, when rationally speaking it would be the first though someone would definitely have had, but...Her expression seemed really concerned and her kindness genuine and so, internally, she decided to believe in her.

-"...I believe in you, ma'am. Honestly I can't remember anything of how I ended here in your home like this, so...Could you explain to me what's happened?"-

Reassured, the middle-aged woman begin to explain: -"Of course, sweetie. I was just about to leave my home to do some shopping when I found you almost uncoscious near my fence, so I rushed to you but you collapsed just in time when I caught you before falling down. You were a bit beat-up, as you've just escaped from an incident, your clothes were a lot messed up and wrecked, so I changed you with some of my daughter's clothes - who's just about your age - trying not to wake you up and putted you sleeping on the bed...I was beginning to worry because you've been uncoscious for the last two hours, but just when I was about to check, I've found you awake and in a better shape than before! What a relief, really!"- she concluded, very relieved now that the girl was really ok now.

Now the girl was desperately trying to remember why she ended up like that, she had the feeling she was forgetting something really important,- :" Really, thank you for everything ma'am, you probabily just saved me here, even tough I still can't remember well what's happened to me...For istance, was I able to say something to you before I could collapse? Maybe it would help me to remember something..."- said the girl, hoping frantically that that it would be the case.

The kind woman closed her eyes, in an attempt to concentrate on thinking over again when she caught her just in time, when suddenly she said -:"...Now that I think about it, there's something that you said just before you fainted, but...I'm not sure if I heard thet well..."- she appered really confused.

Frantically, the girl pleaded -." Please ma'am, tell me anything you remember I've said, it could be really important now for me!"-

The middle-aged woman looked at her, still carrying a confused expression on her face -"-"...I'm not sure about this, but you seemed like you were desperately asking for help to someone...to some _"Deku"_ or something like this, I don't know..."-

All at once, every piece of the puzzle in the girl's head went to the right place. Just listening to _that_ name, she now was able to recollect exactly every particular of what has really happened to her.

 _A sudden attack._

 _A very strong villain._

 _Lots of injured people._

 _Pro-heroes in deep struggling._

 _Quirk that could warp spacetime._

 _..."DEKUUUUUUU!"_

Without any warning, she stood up, scaring the poor woman: -" Thank you ma'am, really. You've helped me a lot more than you could ever think, but now I absolutely have to go, I need to hurry!"- she urgely begin to direct herself towards the door, a panicked look on her face. Then she suddenly stopped and asked: -" I'm so sorry for all of this, I can't really explain now to you what's going on, but I have to ask you my last favours; if you could give me back my ruined clothes and also tell me exactly where we are now, please."-

The kind woman, still recovering from the girl sudden reaction, nodded and hectically leaved the room, going to recollect the requested things. She came back really soon,: "Currently you are near the Shizuoka prefecture. Can you directionate yourself well, my dear?"- she asked, giving to the girl a little package, a very worried look on her face.

-"...Yes ma'am, don't worry. Someone I know lived in this area before so I think I won't have any problems."- The _name_ she heared just a moment before echoed in her head, _strangely_.

The middle-aged woman stared intently at the girl, like she was pondering on something in her mind.

-"...My dear, I was just guessing...Are you a pro-heroine by chance?"-

A bit surprised, the girl replied: "Yes ma'am, but how...?"-

-"Just an intuition, my dear..."- she genuinely smiled to her- "And also your clothes, though they were very ruined, they just looked like a hero costume. I won't pry any further on your own circumstances, but are you sure you're really fine now? You were in a very pretty bad shape when I found you..."-

The girl, very touched by her kindness, tried to smile convincingly: "Yes ma'am, I'm fine now, really. I sincerly apologize for all the trouble and I'm really grateful to you. I don't know how to say anymore to thank you for everything you did for me so far. But now..."-

-"...You have to go."- the kind woman interrupted- " I understand, sweetie. You can go now. Please, be safe."-

-"You too ma'am. Goodbye and thank you!- The girl lastly smiled and, once she exited from that house, she begin to run as fast as she could.

-"...Really...How a lovely girl like you, who thanked me so many times, could not be a heroine, my dear?" the kind woman said smiling to no one, still staring outside her fence.

Panting very hard, the heroine still continued to run at full speed, attracting quite a number of stares, but she couldn't care less now about something like this, she needed to hurry, and very fast.

She needed to ask for help, the situation was pretty bad and she knew that alone she could not be able to solve anything.

She could only think to _one_ place where she could really be sure to find the right help she needed.

She just needed to go to _U.A._


	2. Chapter 2

Heroine from the future (part II)

Summer was definitely approaching and that was easily noticeable by the fact that the people walking by the streets were, at this point, all wearing light clothes in order to deal better with the warmer weather that was already testing the tolerability of a few of them. Some were in fact already complaining about the hotness while drinking cold drinks or eating ice creams to cope with it, while more optimistic ones were enthusiastically planning with their friends to go to somewhere good like the beach or the pool to have fun, especially the young ones, who rightly wanted to enjoy their youth to the fullest.

Some heads turned at a certain point because a figure ran past them at a very high speed without stopping, a very odd vision to see in that hot weather, but nonetheless, she kept on running anyway. The girl had noticed by now that she was already sweating very much and that her legs were about to give up, but she knew that she didn't have any time to spare for her to rest, so she kept going on with her fast pace.

Thankfully, her kind saviour give her a very fresh dress and shoes, so she had been handling the warm pretty well till now. She regretted very much for not being able to thank the middle-aged woman for her precious kindness more appropriately, but she couldn't do anything about it even if she wanted, because she really needed to reach her destination as soon as possible.

While she was still thinking about all of this, a sudden thought crossed her mind.

" _Wait a minute…..Now that I think about it, how much did I go back in time?"_

Dread began to envelop her entirely, because she didn't think about this _at all_ and only now she understood how much importance this held in her situation. She needed to know this _**now**_ _._

So she finally stopped herself from running and, while panting exhaustedly, she began to desperately search for something that could help her to figure out if she went back in time for just a few hours, days, months or (in the worst case scenario) years. She fervently hoped that she was lucky enough to have come back for just a couple days at most, because she absolutely had no idea of what to do otherwise.

She was still scanning the whole area when suddenly something caught her attention; it was a very huge billboard that was standing at the top of a very high building near to where she was now. It showed an advertisement of a new shopping mall that was about to open, but when she looked at the reported date of its inauguration she couldn't believe her eyes.

She had come back in time exactly in the same day of seven years ago.

 _Seven years ago._

Of course it was just her luck that it was _precisely_ the worst case scenario that would happen to her. Her hopes were meaningless from the very start.

But before she could start to seriously panic because of all this absurd situation, she forced herself to take a very long breath and, when she felt a bit more calm, she begin to concentrate so that she could reflect upon everything much more straightly.

" _Ok so I came back to seven years ago, so….what was I doing in that period of the time?…..If I remember correctly, by this time we had just gained our provisional hero licences so we might have just started to do our internships with the pros….So this means that we of Class 1A were already staying all together in the UA dormitories….If that's the case, maybe this could make things much more complicated than I thought."_

She didn't notice that she was muttering everything that was crossing through her mind in an almost audible way, so some people walking in her direction begin to stare at her, a mix of worried, confused and indifferent expressions all at once; when she came to this realization, she heavily blushed for the awkward situation and also because she didn't even know that _his_ featuring muttering habit rubbed off on her. Maybe it was some sort of a backlash for being always with him during all those years.

Since thinking about him alone would only bring sadness to her in these difficult circumstances, she quickly shook her head and started planning step by step what was best for her to do now knowing much better her current state.

She was now standing in front of a clothing store and she started focusing on her reflection on its window; she appeared like a normal girl, with a bit of disheveled hair and redder cheeks than normal, probabily due to her hasty running from before, but she suspected that if she did meet someone who knew her pretty well and that would look at her closely enough, according to her that person would probably be able to recognise her.

" _I think that it would be the best if no one can recognise me, otherwise it will be really too much to deal explaining this whole thing…..So maybe it's better for me to disguise my appearance a bit…..At least for the time being."_ she thought.

So, with this newfound resolution, she entered in the store without further hesitation.

"Thank you for your purchase here!" said the saleslady with her ringing voice while the girl was exiting the shop.

She intensely prayed that wearing a big pair of (fake) glasses, having her hair tied in a braid and putting on herself less "cute" and more anonymous clothes (so that she could lower to the highest the probability to be picked on by some youngster) would be enough for her to conceal her appearance (and so with it, her identity) for the time being.

" _Okay, now I have to move quickly again to reach the UA academy, hoping that I don't meet anyone that I know along the way!"._

But she didn't even had the time to finish this very thought that she almost instantly bumped against someone, who didn't expect the impact too and fell hitting the ground at the same time as her.

Not believing her own clumsiness, she frantically begin to apologize: "Oh my I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking ahead of me at all, really I'm very sor-"

" _No…..This can't possibly be…..Not_ _ **him**_ _, of all of people…"_

A young boy, still distracted for the pain of the sudden fall, was in front of her, with a very curly dark hair, a bit of freckles on his face and some sort of a plain look that she _knew almost too well._

Sitting on the ground was none other than _**Midoriya Izuku**_.


End file.
